


Good News Everyone

by Magoo1626



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magoo1626/pseuds/Magoo1626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a pregnancy scare forces Jensen to be honest about his status, he and Jared finally stop hiding their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first RPF and Mpreg, hope you like.

Jensen took advantage of his lunch break to try and ease the nerves that had been following all day. He locked his trailer door and immediately went to the bathroom to get the task over with. A few minutes later, he sat on his couch, white stick in hand and counted down the minutes until he would have the answer he really didn't want. Just before the stick would reveal his future to him, a knocking at his trailer door startled him.

"Jensen, man, why is this locked? I brought lunch," he could hear Jared say. Without thinking, he got up and unlocked the door. He sat back on the couch without looking at his best friend and co-star. Jared put down the four Styrofoam containers on the table and sat next to Jensen and began to dig in, chatting idly away. Jensen was too focused on the 'Not Pregnant' etched onto the stick in his hands to notice that his friend had stopped talking and was also looking at the pregnancy test. 

"Jensen," Jared whispered, afraid to break the silence but needing answers. The alpha had thought his co-star and friend for ten years was a beta, but holding what he was holding proved that otherwise. "Jen, what does it say?"

"I'm not," Jensen croaked out. He was relieved, ecstatic even. He had only spent one night with the guy, some beta he met at a bar. There was only one man he really ever thought about fathering his imaginary children and he knew that would never happen, he would never let it happen. 

"I, uh, I thought you were a beta," Jared stated dumbly. His mind was working overtime trying to get past mateclaimmine. The feelings he had spent years hiding and ignoring were clawing their way out know that he knew Jensen was an omega. 

"It's easier to get work as a beta. No one but Kripke and my agent know. Scent suppressors, very helpful," Jensen replied numbly. He threw the test in the trash can next to the couch and finally looked at Jared. "I really don't want this to change things. I'm the same guy Jared."

Jared laughed, almost maniacally. "I know that Jen. I might need some time to get my head on straight, but we'll be cool." 

"What do you mean? Why would you need to get your head on straight, this doesn't change anything," Jensen was straddling the line between pissed and panicked. He didn't want his relationship with Jared to suffer because he had lied about his status, didn't want to lose the most important person in his life. 

Jared shifted so he was fully facing Jensen on the couch. "Look, I never thought I would have to tell you this, but I've kind of been in love with you for ten years and you being a beta was the only thing keeping me from admitting to that. Now that I know different, I am finding it very hard to keep my hands to myself. I just need some time, then everything will go back to normal, I swear. I'm sorry Jensen.”

Jensen felt like he had just been struck. Jared was in love with him. Pretending to be a beta had caused them to waste ten years pining after each other, had caused ten years of pain. He started to laugh at his own idiocy. Jared looked at him like he had finally cracked but kept quiet while Jensen continued to crack up. 

“I’m such a fucking idiot,” Jensen said once he finally caught his breath. 

“Um, what?” 

“I love you too, you big lug. We’ve wasted so much time,” Jensen said before launching himself across the couch and kissing Jared with ten years of repressed emotion. Jared’s lips were parted on a gasp and Jensen took full advantage of the opening to immediately lick his way inside Jared’s warm, wet, mouth. 

Jared’s arms came around Jensen’s waist to keep him settled on his lap and he licked at Jensen’s mouth with just as much enthusiasm. Jensen started to rock back and forth on Jared’s lap and the rapidly hardening flesh beneath him. Jared was on board with that plan until he remembered where they were and what they were supposed to be doing in just ten minutes time. “Jen, baby, we need to stop,” murmured against Jensen’s lips. 

Those words were like a bucket of ice water to Jensen’s flaming libido. He snapped back to look at Jared, tears filling his eyes unbidden. “Y-you don’t want me?” he asked quietly. 

Jared started stroking Jensen’s cheeks and kissed him again. “Of course I do, more than you know, but we can’t start all that when we need to get to set in ten minutes.” He let his hands drift down Jensen’s torso and grabbed a handful of his ass as he continued, “That’s not nearly enough time for what I have planned for you.”

Jensen shivered with anticipation. “You’re right, of course.” He kissed Jared again. “Tonight, though, I’m all yours,” he paused and looked right at Jared when he added, “Alpha.”

Jared growled, he had countless fantasies about Jensen calling him that. “You’re not playing nice, Jen.”

Jensen blushed and stood up off Jared’s lap, “Sorry, Alpha.”

Jared grabbed at Jensen’s wrist before he could walk away and pulled him back for a mind blowing, passionate kiss. “Tonight, Omega, you’re mine. And every night after, for the rest of our lives. I’m going to make love to you, mate you, and claim you tonight, Jensen. You’re mine. The next time you have a pregnancy test in your hands, you’ll be happy when it comes back positive that you’re carrying my pups. I love you.”

Jensen stared at Jared before lurching forward to devour his mouth. He poured all of his love and affection into the kiss, reassuring his mate that he couldn’t wait for all he just mapped out for them. “I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing an A/B/O sex scene, so hopefully I don't disappoint. Also, I'm blown away by all the support, so thank you all for reading.

The rest of the day passed painfully slow. Every scene required take after take after take and Jared growled and snarled at the director of the week, much to Jensen’s amusement. The crew could tell something essential had shifted during the lunch break and they were just as eager to get finished so the two stars could solidify what everyone else had known was between them all along.

When they finally wrapped for the day, Jensen sprinted to wardrobe to change while Jared scrubbed his makeup off with the wipes provided by the makeup woman. After Jared returned his wardrobe as well, they headed home and Cliff almost couldn’t contain his laughter at the antics of his charges. If they really thought they were fooling anyone, they were sorely mistaken. First, they could barely keep their hands off each other, let alone the love struck look on both of their faces. Cliff’s only opinion on the matter was ‘finally’.

Once they reached the house, Jensen and Jared bolted from the car before it was even fully stopped. They laughed as they ran to the door, Jensen giving a half wave to Cliff before Jared grabbed his arm and pulled him in the house, slamming the door behind them.

“Fucking about time I had you to myself,” Jared said in a low, dangerous voice that made Jensen shiver in anticipation.

“Let’s get to the bedroom before we start mauling each other,” Jensen said, tugging Jared to the staircase. Suddenly, Jensen was looking at Jared’s back and ass, bouncing on his shoulder. “Jared,” he screeched, grabbing at his mate’s shirt to stabilize himself. As uncomfortable as his position was, the gesture had slick building in Jensen’s hole, turned on by his mate’s strength.

Just as he was suddenly lifted in the air, Jensen’s equilibrium shifted as he was dumped on the king sized bed dominating the Alpha’s bedroom. Jensen smiled up at Jared looming over him, and opened his arms just as Jared pounced on him.

They kissed like they were trying to steal the other’s breath. Hands roamed, moans escaped into the air and neither man wanted it to stop anytime soon, or ever.

“Jared, Alpha, I need you,” Jensen whispered against Jared’s lips. He kissed Jared hard then dragged his lips down his cheek, his jaw and started sucking his mark on his Alpha’s neck.

Jared ripped off Jensen’s button down shirt, buttons flying across the room in his haste to strip his mate. Jensen whined when Jared sat up to take off his own, the small distance too much in his lust filled haze. Jared was back immediately to soothe him with a breathtaking kiss.

Jared sat back after lightly kissing Jensen’s lip, cheeks, and forehead, and ran his hands reverently down Jensen’s chest and stomach until he got the waistband of his jeans. As he divulged his mate of the layers between their skin, he praised him. “My beautiful Omega, so needy, so desperate to roll over and present to your Alpha. I want to erase every man and woman who has ever touched you. Only mine,” he growled.

“Yours Alpha, only yours. Mine too, you know, no else ever,” Jensen said.

“I’ve always been yours, baby, only now it’s official. I’m going to fuck you good and hard like you want, and before you come, I’m going to bite your neck,” Jared leaned forward to kiss the spot he’ll bite soon, “and everyone will know you’re mine.”

Jensen pawed at the button of Jared’s jeans and groaned, “Fuck, Jared, hurry.”

Jared shimmied Jensen’s pants and boxers off, then stood to strip off his own. He looked down at his mate and his passion took a pause. He could only think about how fucking lucky he is, that Jensen wants him, loves him.

“Baby, come here,” Jensen said quietly, reaching for Jared’s hand.

Jared realized he must have been standing there staring at his mate longer than he thought. He crawled back on the bed and settled his weight between Jensen’s spread legs. He looked into the mesmerizing eyes of his love and smiled down at him. He pressed a quick kiss to his swollen lips, and pulled back. “I love you so much, Jensen. I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“Oh baby, I feel the exact same. I can’t wait for you to claim me, to have your pups, raise our children, and grow old together. I love you.”

Jared couldn’t hold back anymore, and he surged forward to devour Jensen’s mouth. He bit and licked at his mate’s mouth, all the while his hand stroked down Jensen’s torso, over his hip, skating past his cock and balls to rub around his soaking wet hole. He rubbed around and around the small furled opening, ignoring Jensen’s high pitched whining. Smiling against his desperate mate’s lips, he finally pushed one finger into the slick opening. Jensen gave an almost inaudible sigh while Jared pumped his finger in and out, stroking the walls of the tight channel with each pass.

“Jared, more. I need more,” Jensen begged.

Jared couldn’t deny his mate anything so he inserted another finger. He soon added a third finger, pumping in and out of his mate’s hole quickly. His cock was so hard, it was bordering on painful, his knot started to swell without getting anywhere near his mate’s slick opening. He removed his fingers and took hold of his cock and poised it at the opening of Jensen’s hole.

“Do it, I want to feel you,” Jensen clutched at Jared’s back, nails raking down the taut muscles as Jared finally pushed through the first ring of muscle. In one slow, steady, push, Jared was sheathed in Jensen’s heat until his knot rested against his skin. “Oh fuck, so big. Fucking filling me up so good.”

“Jen, my beautiful Omega, you feel so fucking good.” Jared pulled back and pushed back in more forcefully. Jensen groaned and pulled at the back of Jared’s neck to kiss him while Jared pumped in and out of his mate. With his knot already half swollen before they even started, he knew he would fully pop in no time. “Baby, I’m not gonna last long,” he panted, his thrusting losing rhythm.

“Me either, touch me, make me come for you,” Jensen begged.

Jared kissed Jensen hard then grabbed his leaking cock and spread pre-come around the head and stroked a few times before Jensen screamed, clawing at Jared’s back, his come coating his and Jared’s stomachs. Jared lowered his head to lick at Jensen’s neck and felt his knot swell fully when he bit Jensen’s neck. Jensen’s blood filled his mouth while his come filled Jensen’s womb.

He licked at the wound, trying to soothe any pain his mate might feel, but when he pulled back and saw the blissful expression on Jensen’s face, he knew he didn’t need to worry. He shifted around Jensen so they were spooning. He kissed at his claiming mark, over and over, too ecstatic at seeing it on Jensen’s neck. Jensen pulled Jared’s arm tighter around his waist, and snuggled back into his embrace. Neither man could think of a single better moment in time, and knew that they only had infinitely more moments like this in their future.


	3. 3

The sunlight streamed through the slats in the blinds, waking Jensen abruptly. He blinked through the sleepiness and looked down at the heavy limb draped across his stomach. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread wide across his face. He laced his fingers with Jared’s on his stomach and snuggled back into his warmth. He was ecstatic that it was the weekend and he and his new mate could spend the whole weekend without distractions. He wiggled more into Jared’s embrace and closed his eyes to wait for his mate to wake up. 

He didn’t need to wait long. Jared squeezed his arm tight around Jensen before opening his eyes and kissing the back of his neck before hooking his chin over his shoulder. 

“Morning baby,” Jared whispered, kissing the his mark on Jensen’s neck again. 

Jensen turned over to face his mate and answered with a kiss. “Morning Jay.”

“How do you feel?” 

“Fantastic. I am so happy, its hard to believe its real.”

“Better believe it Jen, as cliché as it is, this is the first day of the rest of our lives.” Jared smiled and leaned in to kiss Jensen.

Jensen returned this kiss, despite their morning breath. He snaked his hand behind Jared’s head and pulled him to deepen the kiss. Jared moaned and twined their legs together they could grind against each other. 

“Jay, Jay, god, I need you,” Jensen licked Jared’s neck, in the spot his own mating mark is located. 

“Such a needy Omega, I love it Jen. I love you. I’ll get you, just lay back baby.” Jared kissed Jensen one more time then laid him back while kissing down his neck and chest. He stroked down Jensen’s flank while licking at his right nipple and stroked his cock once before slipping his fingers down over his smooth balls and fingering his already soaking hole.

Jensen threw his head back and moaned long and loud while digging his nails into Jared’s shoulders. His gripped Jared’s long hair in both hands, encouraging him to continue his oral assault on his nipples. He humped his hips up in the air, urging Jared to stop teasing his hole and to get on with it already. 

Jared sucked hard one last time on Jensen’s nipple and chuckled. He inserted one finger into his sopping hole and wasn’t surprised that he met no resistance. While licking around the other nipple and sucking hard, he quickly inserted a second finger and pumped in and out a few times before adding another. Jensen pulled Jared’s hair hard and Jared moaned deep in his chest. Jensen pulled again to get Jared to pull up and kiss him. 

“Jay baby, please, I need you in me, now,” he begged before kissing Jared hard enough to click their teeth together. Jared stroked Jensen’s insides once more, making sure to hit his prostate, before pulling out. He pulled from back from the kiss to take a good look at his mate. 

“Jensen, my perfect Omega, you ready?” 

Jensen’s only response was to pull Jared in for a deep kiss before flipping him on his back. He kissed Jared on his cheeks, forehead, and then along his jaw until he got to his earlobe, licking along the lobe before asking, “Alpha, are YOU ready?”

Jared knew that Jensen was strong, just as strong as him, but he wasn’t aware or how much a of a turn on it would be to be manhandled by his mate. His cock gave a strong pulse of precum and he licked at his mark on Jensen, grabbing his hips to steady his beautiful omega on his lap. Jensen licked Jared’s ear one more time before sitting up on his mate’s lap. He smiled down at Jared before reaching behind him to grab Jared’s cock as he sat down completely, Jared’s member filling him so good and deep. 

Once all of Jared’s cock was inside of Jensen he leaned back and placed his hands on Jared’s legs, rolling his hips, grinding his mate’s cock against his prostate. “So fucking good Jay.” 

“Jen, Jen baby, come one, ride me. Come on my cock. I want to see you come on my cock, hanging off my fucking knot.” Jared grabbed Jensen’s hips and rolled his own hips, urging Jensen to start moving on his cock. He planted his feet on the bed and start bucking Jensen on his cock, rocking him up and down, while stroking his hips and moving his hands back to get a pull his cheeks apart and get his cock deeper. 

Jensen braced his hands on Jared's chest and closed his eyes, moaning loudly as Jared hit his prostate over and over again. “Ja-Jared, baby, knot me, breed me. Fill me up, make my stomach huge with your pups!” Jensen screamed as he came all up Jared’s stomach and chest. 

Jared’s eyes went wide with Jensen’s words and his grip painful on his mate’s hips with the thought of breeding his mate and Jensen huge with his pups. He started bucking his hips even harder and as soon as Jensen started creaming his torso, his knot popped and he came so hard, he saw stars and blacked out for a few minutes. 

When he finally came to, Jensen was still laying on his chest and slowly stroking his sweaty hair back from his forehead. “Welcome back Alpha,” he whispered after kissing his collarbone. 

“Fuck, Jen,” Jared started stroking Jensen’s back. “Did you really mean what you said, or was that all the heat of the moment?” Jared told himself that he wouldn’t be disappointed with Jensen's answer, but he couldn’t deny what he hoped the answer was. The thought of Jensen full of their pups caused his pump another few spurts of come into Jensen. 

Jensen moaned as he felt more cum filling him up and thought about lying to Jared about what he said, but figured if he told the truth, he might be surprised with Jared's response, or at the very least, Jared would tell him they couldn’t right now, but maybe eventually. 

Jensen lifted his head up and looked his Alpha in the eye. Jared smiled at him, hoping to put his Omega at ease, and Jensen appreciated it. He smiled back and kissed Jared before answering. “I would love to have our pups Jared. To have you fill me over and over again with your cum before it took and filled me up some more. When I took that pregnancy test yesterday, I was upset because if it was positive, that would mean I had pups that weren’t yours and that would be devastating.”

Jared stroked up Jensen’s back to grab the back of his neck and pulled him in for a desperate kiss. “Jen, ‘Mega, I want nothing more than for you to have our pups, the sooner the better if you ask me, but I can wait for as long as you want. But one day, I will fill you up, watch your belly grow and raise our pups together and do it again and again until you say no more.” Jared pulled Jensen in for another kiss and started rocking his hips when his knot deflated enough to kiss them locked but allow room for Jared to stimulate Jensen’s prostate.

The mated pair stayed in bed all day, making love, fucking like the wolves they are, ordering in and talking about the future they want together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the ridiculous wait time. I am working hard on putting the finishing touches on the story and hope to update again within the next few weeks. There will only be a few more chapters. I want to thank everyone for sticking with this.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came faster than either Jensen and Jared liked, but they loved what they did and they only had a few weeks left before filming for the season was done, then they would have three months alone. They showered together, with a wet knotting, before getting dressed and waiting for Cliff to pick them up for the day.

The sun was just coming out when they got in the car and Jensen reached out tentatively for Jared’s hand, hoping that he wouldn’t mind the PDA. Jared felt Jensen’s slight touch and turned his over to interlock fingers and turned to smile at his beautiful mate. He lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Jensen's hand. The ride was silent but wasn’t awkward at all. The newly mated couple were just basking in the presence of the other. 

When they arrived on set, Jared placed a hand at the small of Jensen’s back and steered him towards Eric’s trailer, hoping to catch him and the other producers before they were needed in makeup. Jared unconsciously took the lead and Jensen fell back to his biology and let his Alpha take charge. It was comfortable and made him feel safe and loved. Jared knocked on the door and hoped that their great news wouldn’t cause too many problems with the show. 

Eric opened the door and was surprised to see the two stars of the show looking at him worriedly. He smiled and motioned for them to come in. He picked up his notes from the couch and motioned for them to take a seat. He lifted him eyebrows when Jared led Jensen to sit first then take a seat closest to him, acting as a buffer between the Omega and him. He tried to hide his smile by looking down at his feet for a moment then greeted them. “Hi guys, what can I do for you today?”

Jensen reached for Jared’s hand, part for comfort, part to make the purpose of their talk obvious. Jared squeezed his hand then addressed his fellow Alpha and the man responsible for their careers and for introducing him to his mate all those years ago. “Eric, we wanted to inform you of our mating over the weekend. We hope that this won’t cause any problems on set, but thought you should be the first to know in case any arrangements need to be made behind the scenes.” 

Eric smiled wide, not surprised at all. He knew each had pined over the other and many times advised Jensen to reveal his true nature to Jared, hoping they would come to their senses and mate. “Guys, congratulations. I am so happy for you. There will be a few administrative things that need to be changed, mostly for Jensen, but as far as the show goes, nothing should be affected. Jensen, we should be wrapping in two weeks, will this interfere with your heat, or will be done before then?”

Jensen was beyond happy, but then thought over Eric’s question. He had been on suppressants for so long, he wasn't really sure how that would affect future heats and his fertility. He looked at Jared with a panic filled expression, before saying, “I think we need to see a doctor as soon as possible. I have been suppressants since I presented,” he turned to speak quietly to Jared, “I only took that pregnancy test to be absolutely sure I wasn’t, it's not like I missed a heat and suspected. I just couldn't remember if we used a condom or not.” 

Jared caressed Jensen’s cheek, and smiled at him. “And I will be forever thankful for that random beta, because that series of events for leading to our mating.” He turned to Eric, “Thank you, we are so thankful for your understanding. We better get going to makeup.”

“I will make an announcement to the crew if you want, that way, there won’t be a huge delay before we start filming.”

Jensen spoke for the first time, “Thank you, we would really appreciate that.”

Jensen and Jared made their way over to the makeup trailer and endured the cooing from the ladies as they sat through the hour long process. Jensen kept sneaking glances at his Alpha and smiled demurely when Jared caught him looking. He loved Jared so much and couldn’t believe the events of the last week. It was a dream come true. 

The day on set was bittersweet for the mates. They were filming a few solo scenes so they couldn’t much time together but everyone kept congratulating their mating, so Jensen spent the whole day smiling between takes, just thinking of how incredibly lucky he was to have Jared as his Alpha. He no longer had to hide such an important part of himself either, so it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

As the day was wrapping up, Jensen was wiping some of the makeup off as he watched Jared finish filming his last scene. He has always admired Jared’s talent and fell even more in love with as he watched his emotional scene with Misha. The dialogue was about their on screen family and that made Jensen’s stomach drop. They never called their families about the mating. 

When Jared finished the filming, he smiled at Jensen, but began to worry when he saw how pale and still his Omega was. He walked right up to his mate and hugged him tight, trying to soothe him with his presence, and whispered in his ear, “Jen, baby, what’s wrong?”

“Our families, Jay,” Jensen whispered back, just imagining the fallout from his Mama’s reaction. She would be happy about the mating, but would be furious that they waited so long to tell them, and it will be worse if they find out that the cast and crew were told before they were. 

Jared stiffened up, his mind running a mile a minute on how to possibly make the inevitable confrontation less volatile. He unconsciously started running his hands up and down Jensen’s back and started nuzzling behind Jensen’s ear and placed a kiss there before pulling back to grab Jensen’s shoulders, and kiss him chastely on the lips. “Jen baby, let me get cleaned up and then we will go home and call them and figure this out together. They are going to be so happy that it won’t matter if we are a little late in telling them.” He kissed Jensen again, and grabbed his hand before walking towards wardrobe to change back into his own clothes and head home to face the wrath of their mothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all un-betaed, so any mistakes are my own. If there is something wrong that takes away from the story, let me know and I will work to correct any mistakes.


End file.
